Another Way To Make It Up To You
by HelloWobbily
Summary: After a RAW taping, Kevin finds another way to make it up to Mike. Kevin/Mike Alex Riley/Miz paring. SMUT


**_A/N: YAY! Finally! I finished it! This took me about 3, maybe 4 days to finish this piece. I got this idea when Alex said to Miz "I'll make it up to you." Since then I've had inspiration but I wanted to thoroughly plan it out before putting it down on paper. Sorry for any gramar and puncuation errors. _**

**_Pairing: Kevin Kiley/Miz (Dom/Sub)_**

**_Rating: M for strong sexual content._**

**_Summary: After a RAW taping, Kevin finds another way to "make it up" to Mike._**

**_Warning: Sex...prepare to take a cold shower._**

* * *

><p>I'll make it up to you...<p>

It was May 3, the night that Miz blamed Alex Riley for him losing the WWE championship the week before on Monday Night RAW. Just a few moments ago, Kevin and Mike had just walked into their shared hotel room. On their way to the hotel itself, not a word was heard between the two lovers, for on that same day they were given terrible news. The creative team was planning on a fued between the two of them, that the two would but heads in the next few weeks.

Kevin was sitting on one of the two beds just contemplating on the future feud, while Mike was busy in the shower. It was funny, due to the fact that Mike and Kevin were lovers of the sort, Kevin never locked the door of the bathroom, and Mike never closed the door, so tonight the bathroom of the door was wide open. Why not? Mike and Kevin had nothing to hide from each other. They are lovers after all, meaning sex was not a strange thing between them.

Kevin remembered earlier that night when he and Mike were backstage, Alex told Miz that he would make it up to him. Sure the way of "Making it up" to Miz was facing John Cena in a match, but looking at the widely open bathroom door and hearing the shower run; just imagining the water and soap running down Mike's fit body. His pectoralis, the perfect soft cheeks that were Mike's tight ass, not to mention the frontal area that belonged to him. Kevin figured, there were other things he could do to make it up to Mike.

Kevin got up from the bed, kicking off the shoes and socks and tore off the shirt he wore on the way to the hotel. As soon as he reached the door of the bathroom, he stood in the door frame as he watched the show. Kevin noticed another thing about Mike and the bathrooms which he shared with him. Mike picked up the habit of not closing the shower curtain or the see through door. Again, why not?

Kevin licked his lips as he watched the clear show. Mike was rubbing the soap and water all over his body, Kevin couldn't help but imagine his own hands replacing Mike's, exploring his body with the soap and water. And Kevin almost lost it when Mike started to rub the soap over his tight butt cheeks.

Suddenly Mike turned around and saw Kevin standing in the doorway. Mike jumped and as a reflex, he grabbed the shower curtain and covered himself. Realizing it was his boyfriend, he let go of the shower curtain and rolled his eyes as Kevin laughed.

"Kevin," Mike scolded, the water now hitting the side of his body. "That's not funny, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," Kevin said. "You really should at least close the door when you shower."

"Whatever, what are you doing anyway?"

"Just enjoying the show. I had something in mind actually."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I was thinking, maybe there's something else I can do to make it up to you."

"Really? And um, what exactly?"

Mike really didn't have to ask, but it was fun to anyway. As soon as Kevin said the words "make it up to you" Mike knew exaclty what he meant. Mike bit his lip as Kevin made his way over to him. As Kevin walked, he started to undo the belt of his pants and soon, along with his underwear, it was on the floor.

Mike couldn't help but just stare in awe at Kevin's hard on. To be blunt, Kevin was huge. Mike remembered they're first night together, he thought Kevin was going to tear him in half. Kevin gripped the back of Mike's head and pressed his lips to Mike's. Right away, Mike's breath was taken away as the younger proige practically shoved his tongue down Mike's throat. Suddenly he felt Kevin's hand and thick fingers wrapped around his phallus and began to stroke him slowly. Mike moaned as he started to pick up the strokes, and soon Mike grew hard under the hand of Kevin's.

Kevin broke the kiss and stepped over the wall of the bathtub, and got on his knees. Mike licked his lips as Kevin licked the tip slowly, tasting the pre-cum. Kevin brought up a hand and placed it under Mike's thigh and pushed it upward, having Mike take his foot and place it on edge of the bathtub. With the free space, Kevin brought the hand and cupped the two balls and started to massage them sensually. As he did so, Kevin licked the base of Mike's cock all the way to the top. Mike groaned and bit down on his lip hard as Kevin swallowed him whole. Mike placed a hand on the wall and another on his knee as moans started to spill. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, he didn't know how much longer he could last. Mike could have gone off the edge once he felt Kevin's fingers peeking inside Mike's tight hole. He tried his best to slow his breathing, to make himself more relaxed as Kevin pushed not one, but two thick fingers past the first tight rim of muscle.

Mike couldn't help but let out an excessively loud moan as Kevin hit the spot that drove him off the edge. Kevin spread his fingers, stretching the hole wide enough for him.

"Oh my God," Mike said, watching Kevin's head move up and down his shaft. He could feel his climax sneaking up on him. "Babe...baby...I-I'm gonna cum. Fuck! Ah...oh my God..."

But Kevin didn't stop. Actually, he did take his mouth away from Mike's cock but he brought the same hand that was working his now prepped hole and wrapped it around Mike's cock and started to rub the hard on fast. Mike continued to watch Kevin jack him off and the faster Kevin did so, the faster Mike was about to shoot his load.

"Oh fuck!"

Mike groaned heavily as Kevin opend his mouth and continued to stroke out Mike's semen. Mike watched as he shot his load into Kevin's mouth and onto his cheek. He steadied his breathing as Kevin licked his lips and swallowed the semen that landed in his mouth. As Kevin stood up to his level, he leaned in and licked Kevin's cheek, where the semen landed.

Mike stood closely in front of Kevin, noses barely touching. Mike stuck out his tongue and coily licked Kevin's lips. Kevin smirked as Mike's tongue make contact with his lips and kissed him lightly again.

Mike brought his hands up and pushed Kevin up against the wall. As Kevin's hot skin made contact with the cold tiles Mike smirked, a very devilish smirk.

"My turn?" Mike asked, though not really looking for an answer. He got down on his knees, and right away he had Kevin's cock in his hands. However, due to the fact that Kevin was of a massive size, Mike couldn't fit Kevin all the way in his mouth like Kevin could do with Mike's...without trying of course. Mike relaxed his throat and within a few moments, he took Kevin in deeply. It always amazed Kevin how Mike could deep throat him. Sure it took some time to do it, Kevin never rushed him, but he could do it nonetheless.

Kevin brought a hand up and laid it ontop of Mike's head, gripping the hairs firmly. He put no pressure on his head, it was just to show the appreciation of Mike's deed.

Kevin's climax always seemed to take longer when it came to oral sex, but Mike payed no mind to it. You know how some people say they never enjoyed it when they gave oral to their lovers? Well, Mike was the one who did, and only on Kevin. Kevin was not the one to pressure Mike for anything, but Mike was the one who voluntarily did it to please him.

"Ah...I'm gonna cum." Kevin calmly said as he stroked Mike's cheek.

"Yeah?" MIke said as he separated from Kevin's hard on. Mike leaned his hands on his knees as he waited anxiously. Kevin griped his cock from the base and started to pump vigorously.

"Ah..." Kevin groaned as could feel his climax reaching him quickly. "You want it?"

"Yes," Mike said, gripping Kevin's masculine thighs. "Give it to me...I want it."

Kevin smirked as his boyfriend practically begged him to shoot his cum in his mouth and on his face. And with a few more strokes, it happened. Kevin groaned out, his voice echoing throughout the bathroom, as he pumped out the semen into Mike's mouth. It wasn't a straight shot, some landed on Mike's forehead and cheek, but he was okay with that. With the shower still on, and the water still hitting both bodies it was soon washed away.

"Hhhm..." Mike hummed as he licked his lips and swallowed the cum. Kevin gently stroked Mike's jaw line with his thumb as the sly grin appeared again on Mike's face.

Mike slowly stood straight up as Kevin helped him. Mike wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as they both leaned in, mouth's opening at the same time, their tongue's meeting simultaneously. Mike gasped within the kiss a bit as Kevin pulled him in closer, making both erectile penis' touch. Kevin squeezed and massaged the cheeks, making Mike rotate his hips forward. Both Mike and Kevin groaned as their cocks were rubbing against each other, the friction causing them to become hard once again.

Both if them parted, pressing their foreheads together so out of breathe. Mike moved his hands to Kevin shoulders as Kevin moved his to Mike's waist.

"Let's play in the bedroom?" Kevin asked.

Mike bit his lip and nodded as Kevin smiled. Mike reached down and turned off the shower, the room now growing cold. Just to assure he didn't slip and fall, Kevin held Mike's hand and helped him out of the shower. Kevin reached one of the towels and quickly ran it over his body, then he ran it over Mike's. Kevin stopped the towel around Mike's buttocks, and he bent down and grabbed Mike's cheeks firmly. Mike gasped as Kevin picked him up, he wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and his arms around Kevin's neck. Mike bit his lip as his hard on was pressing against Kevin's abs.

Kevin traveled through the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mike moved his head in front of Kevin's and they kissed once again. Finally Kevin reached one of the beds; Mike let out a small whimper and Kevin slowly brought him down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. Kevin pressed and licked his tongue against Mike's as Mike arched his back, his chest practically touching Kevin's.

Kevin started to peck Mike's jaw line and as soon as he reached his neck he began to suck and nip the flesh. Mike sighed blissfully as he arched his neck so Kevin could have more of an easy access. Soon the spot had a large bruise thanks to Kevin, he kissed it one more time.

"Hold on." Kevin said. He pushed himself off of the bed and went to his bag on the floor. Mike propped himself up on his elbows and waited there patiently as he watched his boyfriend scuffle through his bag.

Mike grew more axious as Kevin walked back to him with a condom and lube in hand. Kevin unwrapped the condom but suddenly Mike grabbed it from his hand. Mike had rolled onto his belly as soon as Kevin started to walk over to him. Mike put the condom just over the tip and instead of rolling the condom over by hand he put his mouth over it. With his mouth, he pushed the condom down Kevin's large and throbbing shaft. Again, he relaxed his throat and took Kevin all in. He could feel the cock hitting the back of his throat. As soon as Mike eased back and let the hard cock out of his mouth, it was securely wrapped with the pink prophylactic. Kevin smiled and bit his lip as he stroked Mike's chin as Mike looked up at him and chuckled.

"Turn around," Kevin said huskily. "Play with yourself."

With no hesitation Mike turned back around, his back hitting the mattress. Mike slowly starred to stroke himself as he watched Kevin pick up the lune he once set down. Mike reached down with his other hand and cupped his balls, massaging them in time with his strokes.

Kevin popped the top of the lube and poured it over Mike's cock as he continued to massage it. As the oil ran over his hands, Mike brought one of them up to his mouth and licked one of the finger, the cotton candy flavored oil tickling his tastebuds. They owned various flavors of lube: mint, vanilla, strawberry, but cotton candy was Mike's favorite. He brought the hand back down and continued to massage his erect cock once again.

Kevin brought a hand up and twirled his finger in a circular motion. Signaling Mike to flip over. He then poured the oil into his hand and stroked his cock, smothering it in oil.

Eagerly, Mike turned over on his belly with his cheek and hands pressing into mattress. He planted his knees onto the bed, pushing his butt up into the air; ready for Kevin's strong muscle.

Mike's heart started to beat furiously as he felt the head poke at his hole. As Kevin pushed as gently as he could, Mkke chewed on his bottom lip. Kevin wasn't even two inches inside of him and Mike was fighting back the moans. How he wanted to push back and take Kevin whole; but Kevin had a strong grip on his hips.

"Ah..." Mike moaned as Kevin pushed more inside him. "O-oh my God. Fu...Fuck...you're so big."

Kevin was just halfway in as Mike continued to go crazy. He rubbed his back soothingly as Mike whimpered when finally, he was all in. Mike let out a uncontrollably loud moan of ecstacy as Kevin hit the spot right away.

It started out nice and slowly. Kevin would pull out almost completely, the tip almost peaking out before slowly going all the way back in. When it seemed necessary, Kevin poured more lube onto his cock.

Mike lifted his upper body and balanced himself on his hands as Kevin's pace picked up a bit. Mike yelped as Kevin's open hand smacked his butt cheek, over and over until it was bright red. He reached over and grabbed both of Mike's wrists and held them together behind his back.

"Ho..Holy shi...oh my Go..." Kevin smirked as Mike could barely speak. Kevin started to go faster, the loud slapping sound mixing with Mike's moan's of ecstasy and pleasure.

Kevin suddenly stopped and let go of Mike's wrists. He grabbed Mike by the hips and turned him around on his back, however slowing down his pace. Kevin brought a hand up and gently brushed it against Mike's face. He feathered his thumb over Mike's bottom lip as both blue eyes connected.

"Oh baby," Mike sighed as he held onto Kevin's wrist. "I...I love you."

"I love you too," Kevin said. "No matter what the wwe puts us through baby."

"Y-You promise?"

"Yes...always baby. I promise."

Mike gripped Kevin behind his neck and pulled him down, mouths opening and tongues pushin against each other at the same time. Kevin occasionally nipped Mike's bottom lip and Mike did the same.

Kevin quickened his pace again, Mike started to groan against Kevin's mouth. Soon Kevin broke away from him, giving Mike space to breathe and grabbed his hips. Mike reached down and took a hold of his cock, right away he started to jack himself off as Kevin continued to fuck him senseless.

"Ah...oh God..."

It was like being in a pornography between these two, Mike played the begging bottom while Kevin was teasing top. Sure Mike was older, but Kevin was clearly bigger than him. So there was no question.

"Oh my God, ba-babe..."

"Yeah?" Kevin said, noticing that Mike was jacking himself off faster than before. "Are you gonna cum?"

"Yes, yes! I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum."

Kevin quickened his pace; his climax coming fast. Mike's moans and groans started to get louder by the second as Kevin rode him faster. Mike squeezed his cock harder, his butt muscles tightening around Kevin's cock without his control. He moaned out loudly as he pumped out the semen while Kevin continued to ride him quickly.

"Oh fuck!" Kevin growled. "You're squeezing me so fucking hard."

Soon Mike was done shooting his seed and with a couple more thrusts, Kevin finally came; his cum spilling inside of the condom. They stayed in that position, catching their breath as they stared at each other. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, oil, and now regarding Mike, semen. Chests were heaving trying to catch the air.

Mike sucked in his lips and hummed as Kevin pulled out of him, with a small pop. Kevin chuckled as he started to peel off the condom. Mike's eyes grew wide as he saw the wet rubber Kevin held in his hands.

"Wow," Mike remarked, laughing a little. "That's...quite a load."

"Yeah," Kevin said. "You really took a lot out of me. Literally."

Kevin walked over to the trash can and threw the used condom away. Mike had forgotten about the towel Kevin used to wipe him down with, beneath him. He grabbed it and wiped his abdomen covered in the white bodily fluid and oil. Once he was done, Mike plainly threw it down on the floor, he really didn't care.

"You really know how to moan babe." Kevin said, sitting down next to his lover.

"Do you think people heard?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if we get complaints tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh." Mike blushed.

Kevin kissed the side of his head and he smiled.

"Great! Now I need another shower." Mike said

"Want me to join you?" Kevin replied.

"Then we're never going to get clean."

Mike and Kevin laughed with each other again. Kevin sneaked his hand into Mike's and intertwined their fingers. As it got quiet again, Mike leaned in and pressed his lips against his lovers.

Neither of them didn't know how bad the feud between Miz and Alex Riley was going to get, but they were going to get through it. Miz and Alex Riley may soon hate each other, but Kevin and Mike were so deeply in love with. No scripted feud was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So! Anyone need a cold shower? Tissues to clean up your nosebleeds? Seriously, even I had trouble getting through with this. I'm just glad it's done. Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
